You're Joking, right?
by Siriusgirl1
Summary: She and Physics did not get along well. She knew it and her friends knew it. As she trudges along for a physics lesson, she notices that they have a new teacher. What's HE doing in her school? Will he be able to help her with the subject she detests?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hallo! Right, well…this idea just popped into my head while I was typing out the sixth chapter of my other Flame of Recca fic…and, as much as I tried ignoring it, and even dismissing it as a _weird_ idea, it wouldn't stop bugging me until I did something about it. So I did; and this is the start. Hope its good… All that I have to say – apart from it seeming weird – is that one of the characters who was supposed to have _died_ in the manga, is, uh, _not_ dead here. He lives…and he's been job-hunting for a while, before getting this job…

**Disclaimer: **It's all the wonderful work of Nobuyuki Anzai-sensei. I _really_ wish it were mine, but…it's not. Oh…but two of the Jyushinshuu, along with its leader _do_ belong to me. Honestly. (Authoress gets burned, uh…struck by lightning and thrown into a black-hole).

**Chapter One: Physics**

****

"Oh god…I have Physics next…I am _so_ not going to be able to get through it…" The dark-brown haired girl brushed strands of her hair away from her cobalt-eyes just as she pouted. Hearing soft giggle, she turned and attempted to glare at the beautiful girl seated next to her. "It's _not_ funny!"

Yanagi controlled her giggles. "Gomen, Fuuko-chan…it's just that…well, you _always_ seem so grouchy when you have Physics…" Fuuko crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well, _duh_!" she exclaimed, as though the reason was the most obvious in the world. "Kirisawa Fuuko-chan and Physics _don't_ get along well. Neither do Kirisawa Fuuko-chan and Math, for that matter…"

"And it doesn't help when Ishida-sensei is the most _boring_ teacher _ever_," added Recca, as he joined the conversation. "Plus he looks like a toad's backside…" Yanagi shot her ninja a reproachful look as Fuuko and Domon snorted.

"Recca-kun…"

"What? But…Hime…it's _true_!"

"He's right, Yanagi-chan," agreed Fuuko, smiling, "He looks like he's been dug up from the Ice-Age or something…"

"Fuuko-chan…"

"And he just _loves_ giving harsh punishments…" grumbled Domon. "I mean_ detention_ for just forgetting homework _thrice a week_? How unfair is that?"

"Er…Domon, hate to burst your bubble…but that's not unfair; it's quite reasonable actually…" said Fuuko, as Yanagi nodded. Domon grumbled, continuing with his complaints. Recca engaged Yanagi in some conversation or the other, leaving Fuuko to just look around the cafeteria, bored. "Hmm…I don't see Mi-chan anywhere…" she said, suddenly, as she realized they were missing someone. Yanagi looked up from her conversation with Recca.

"I ran in to him in the hallway when I was coming here," she said, "He said he needed to talk to a teacher or something…" Recca rolled his eyes.

"God, _figures_. I mean, can the guy get any less perfect?"

"Is that jealousy I detect in your voice, Recca?" teased Fuuko.

"Jealousy? No way! It's just…man, he's so darn _perfect_…he literally has everything anyone can ever hope to have…"

"But he doesn't have any family who'll be there for him…" At Yanagi's comment, the mood around the table turned somber. Ashamed, Recca stared down at the table, just as Domon stopped muttering about detention.

"But he has us…" said Fuuko, softly, "And he knows it…" It was then that the bell chose to ring, signaling the end of their break. Forgetting about Mikagami for a moment, Fuuko groaned. "Noooooo…I don't want to go for Physics…" She remained seated as everyone else got up, ready to head to their various different classes.

"Then don't," said Recca. "I'd skip Math myself, but we're having this test today…"

"Really? I have an English test today too…" said Domon. "Which I'm totally going to fail…" Yanagi shook her head at the two boys, before turning back to Fuuko.

"Fuuko-chan, don't cut class again…you've already been warned about doing it…" She smiled at the annoyed expression on the former Fuujin-wielder's face. "Who knows, it might be better than what you expected!" Snorting, Fuuko stood up.

"Yeah, as _if_," she said, before shooting Yanagi a small smile. "Well, I'll see you guys later…just pray that I won't _die_ of boredom in there…" With a cheery wave, she disappeared, heading towards the Physics lab. Yanagi, Domon and Recca moved in the opposite direction, heading for their normal classrooms.

**Ten minutes later:**

When she reached the Physics lab, she wasn't surprised to see that she was the last one to arrive. A few of her classmates turned and shot her grins as she entered, seating herself at the last table in the lab; they were used to her always getting late for Physics. As usual, she was seated on her own at the long table. Everyone else sat in groups of two and three…She shrugged; she didn't mind being alone. It gave her the opportunity to catch a little shut-eye in the class; except of course, when there were experiments that they had do to.

Contrary to popular belief, Fuuko didn't just sleep through her classes – well, not _all_ of them. She had always had problems with Physics, and they seemed to multiply this year in particular. Yet, that didn't stop her from doing her best to _try_ and understand what she was being taught; she just wasn't very successful. And with Ishida-sensei being the most boring teacher in the world, she wasn't exactly…motivated to do better than she did, which was barely above average.

Stifling a yawn, she took her textbooks out and stared absently at the front of the class, her chin resting on the arm she had propped up on the table, waiting for Ishida sensei to arrive. Almost automatically, she started zoning out, barely acknowledging the tall figure that walked into the lab, walking past her as he headed to the front.

"Ohayo minna-han!" The class turned quiet. Fuuko was still lost in her own world. "Well…uh…I'm your Physics teacher…and I'm here to teach you the awesome subject that is Physics!" If Fuuko had been paying any attention, she would have noticed that her classmates were staring at their teacher with different expressions on their faces. This wasn't the somewhat hunched, short, old, ugly teacher that they were used to having. No…_this_ man was…well, the opposite of what Ishida-sensei was. "So…what do you kids want to do first?" There was a brief silence before the students began talking at the same time.

"Skip class!"

"Sleep…?"

"Be given a free-period…"

"Get out of the lab!"

"Have our normal class?"

"Maybe you should just take the attendance…?" The teacher perked up at the last suggestion, grinning. He looked at the teacher's desk, before spotting a file that said 'attendance.'

"Ah, I guess I should do that…" Opening it and grabbing a pen from one of the students seated in the front desk – ignoring his protest – he proceeded to do exactly as the earlier student had suggested. "Hmm…let's see…Tsuzuki Kaho-han?" He ignored the murmurs from the students as he called out the name, knowing why they were doing it. So what if he didn't take the attendance in the alphabetical order it was typed out in? That was _boring_…he wanted to do things in his own way. _And I don't think anyone's going to stop me. No-one could stop be before, not even K - - _he shook his head, turning his attention back to the file in his hands.

"Hai!"

"Miyagi Ryosuke?"

"Hai!"

"Fujita Hiromi-han?"

"Hai…sensei!"

"Hayashi Kyoshi?"

"Hai."

"Ito Shigeru?"

"I didn't do it, I swear!"

"Hmm?" Ito Shigeru flushed. He had been allowing the methodical marking of the register to lull him to sleep, and when he had heard his name being called, had forgotten what was going on, and just yelled out. The mysterious teacher flashed him a grin. "If you say so…" he said, before turning back to the register. "Kimura Naoko-han?"

"Hai."

"Kojima Toru?"

"Here, sensei."

"Hara Masako-han?" Hearing soft giggles, the teacher looked up and scanned the room. His gaze rested on a pretty-enough girl with long brown hair. When she saw she had his attention, she shot him a big smile. "…Hara Masako-han…?" She nodded, positively batting her eyelids at him. "Ano…uh, right…Abe Etsuko-han?" More giggles answered him this time – from the girl seated next to Hara Masako. "Wada Rei-han?" He ignored the giggles this time, although he was twisting the pen in his hands. "Tanaka Yuki-han?"

"Hai." He sighed in relief when _she_ didn't giggle.

"Takahashi Yuji?"

"Hai."

"Yamamoto Kenji?"

"Hai."

"Ikeda Koji?" The teacher stifled a yawn.

"Hai."

"Hasegawa Shiro?"

"Hai."

"…Kirisawa…Fuuko-han?" His eyes wide - not that they could be seen from under the…hat he wore - he waited for a response, but got none. Absently noting that most of the other students were grinning (except for the giggling girls) he looked around the class, trying to spot the girl. It was then that he spotted the solitary figure, seated at the last desk…and clearly not paying any attention. A grin found itself on his tanned face. "Kirisawa Fuuko-han?" The girl still didn't move.

"Ano…sensei, don't worry about her, she's…uh, like this…" said one of the boys, seeing what he was staring at. He was surprised when the teacher flashed him a grin.

"FUUKO-HAN! WATCH OUT! IT'S FUJIMARU!" The brown-haired girl jumped, startled, before whirling around with a couple of her trusty gimlets in her hand. She looked around, but couldn't find whoever she was looking for. Scowling, she turned back to the front of the class, where she was sure the yell had come from. Looking over the stunned expressions on her classmates' faces, she glared at the tall figure of Ishida-sensei, ready to bad-mouth him –

Wait a minute. Ishida-sensei wasn't _tall_. Ishida-sensei didn't wear _baggy-trousers_ that actually suited him. Ishida-sensei didn't wear _cool shirts_. Ishida-sensei didn't wear any _rings_ or a _thick necklace _for that matter. Ishida-sensei sure as hell didn't wear a _hat_…or grin like that…

No, Ishida-sensei didn't do that, but…someone _else_ sure did. Someone she never thought she'd see again. She wasn't aware of the fact that her mouth had dropped open in her astonishment, or that her classmates were looking from her to the teacher.

"YOU!" The mysterious teacher flashed a 'peace' sign in her direction, ignoring her rather negative reaction.

**A/N**

Hmm…I WONDER who the new teacher is…? And I wonder how Fuuko will handle her classes from now onwards…Fuuko and the rest of the school! Heh, like I said, it's just a random idea that popped into my head, so…just bear with it…

Reviews will be gladly accepted!

See ya!

Siriusgirl1


	2. First Physics Lesson

**A/N**

Yay! Two other people out there don't think that my idea was weird! (authoress does a crazy dance around her room, before stopping when she hears the floorboards start to creak). Heh…well, anyways, thanks loads for the reviews!

**Shenhui: **Hehe, thanks loads for the review. I hoped it was funny – then again, its Joker isn't it? How can _he_ not be funny? Hmm…I don't know about the pairing thing. I was thinking about it…and coming up with the advantages and disadvantages of doing it, but I haven't come to any conclusion yet. What do you think about the idea?

**Tanuki-chan:** Aw, thanks! I totally understand the swooning bit about Joker. Who wouldn't? Isn't he just awesome? Hehehe, I wish there was more of him though…he's just adorable! Um, anyways, hope this chapter's good too, and thanks _loads_ for the review!

**anon:** Heh, Buddhist guy? Oh! No, no...heh, it's someone totally different! Oh yes, I know her hair's purple in the _anime_ version of 'Flame of Recca' but in the _manga_ her hair's brown...and I kinda felt like using that, since we see much more of the guy I've made into a 'teacher' in the manga, as opposed to the anime. Thanks a lot for the review, and hope you like chapter two...

**Chapter Two: First Physics Lesson**

****

"You two know each other?" The strange teacher raised his eyebrows at the comment, although no-one could really see him doing it. He cocked his head to a side as he casually observed the brown-haired girl who was standing at the back of the class, gimlets still in her hands, and looking like she was torn between being surprised and killing someone. Or rather, killing _him._

"…Er, I guess you _could_ say that…" he said, at last.

"How?"

"Uh…well, I – " he paused. _I was her enemy in the Urabutousatsujin, but then I kind of fought alongside her team-mate while dealing with the whole Tendoujigoku incident. _He laughed silently. _Like that'll make any sense to them. _

"Sensei…?"

"Hai!"

"How do you know Fuuko?" The teacher grinned at the black-haired girl who had spoken, and at the curious expression on her face.

"We were…friends a long time ago…and – "

" – _Friends?_" This time it was one of the guys; Miyagi Ryosuke, if he remembered correctly. He nodded affirmatively. "But…how? Unless you're _young_…" The teacher sweat-dropped as he heard the emphasis on the word 'young.'

"Ano ne, Ryosuke…?" The student nodded. "How old do you _think_ I am?"

"28?"

"Ack! _No!"_ Ryosuke couldn't really prevent the grin from forming on his face as he took in the shocked expression on the teacher's face – or rather, of what they could _see_ of the teacher's face. "Do I _look_ that old?"

"No…I actually think you look old_er_," said Hayashi Kyoshi, joining in with a grin. "Hmm…about 35?"

"GYAAAAH! This…this is too much…! I – "

" – _I_ think that sensei is…23," interrupted a smooth, rather sickeningly sweet voice, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh god…" mumbled Kyoshi, rolling his eyes. "Good luck sensei…" If the man heard the comment, he didn't show it.

"As I was _saying_," said Masako, twirling a strand of her brown hair while gazing intently at the teacher, "He looks 23. I mean, look at him; with _that_ sense of style, he's _definitely_ not over 27…plus, with that body…" her voice trailed off as her eyes observed him from head to toe. The teacher fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment, before scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ano ne, Masako-han…thank-you but – " He was interrupted by a squeal from one of the girl's seated at the long table with Masako.

"He knows your _name! _Oh you _lucky_ girl!"

Clearing his throat, and pretending not to have heard that, he turned his attention to the two boys he had been talking to earlier. "Moving on…" his voice trailed off as he saw the girl standing at the back of the class. "Fuuko-han…why are you still standing?" The look that she shot him, even though she was rather a long way away from him, made him gulp. He could tell why most men were afraid to approach her…she really did make people's knees go weak. _In a totally non-romantic way of course._

"…What are you _doi - - _" Fuuko stopped herself in time, before she said something she _might_ possibly regret later on. She couldn't question him in front of her classmates; not unless she wanted them to know what she, Recca and the others had been up to for the past couple of months. It wasn't often that she decided to do this, but…she realized that she had no choice, so she bit her tongue and plopped herself down on her stool, not before sending the familiar man a strong glare. _What is he _doing_ here? Why isn't he with the _rest_ of his friends?_

"Sensei…? I hate to _spoil_ the atmosphere," said an almost sarcastic voice, "But we _are_ supposed to be having a lesson right now…i.e. we're supposed to be _learning_ something…" The teacher watched as everyone turned, as one, to glare at the girl who had spoken. He sniffed as he saw the pointed look she was sending his way. _What a spoilsport…she _actually_ wants to learn…?_

"Hai…I guess you're right…" he said, as he glanced at the clock on the wall to his left. He winced as he saw the time; he'd wasted 15 minutes of the lesson already. Pulling himself together, he turned his back to the class for a moment, as he scanned the textbooks on the teacher's table. There were four in total – they all looked _horribly_ boring – and they all had, more or less, the same title. Picking out the light-blue one, he opened turned around to face the class. "Right…now, if everyone can take out this…dull, uninteresting blue book – _yes, _Nerd-han?" The girl put her raised hand down and narrowed her blue eyes at him at the name, while the rest of the class sniggered.

"You're using the wrong textbook. We used _that_ one last year." Muttering under his breath, he whirled around and picked up a light green textbook, looking at it thoughtfully, before holding it out to the girl.

"And how about _this_ one, Nerd-han?" he asked, politely, ignoring the second glare she sent his way.

"That's the right one."

"Oh. _That's_ a relief." He flipped through the first couple of pages of the book, before glancing up at the class again. "Uh…Toru – is that your name?" The blond nodded. "Good, now…can you tell me where you stopped with Ishida-sensei?"

"We just finished the unit on lenses; the whole unit."

"Oh, that's great. Isn't that _such_ a boring unit?" A few students murmured in agreement. "Hmm…so, I should start a new Unit then?" Toru nodded. "I see…" he flipped through a couple of pages again, before stopping. "Found it! Alright minna-han…please turn to page 347…" He watched as some students looked through their bags for the textbook, before hurriedly flicking to the page needed, while carrying on conversations with whoever they were seated next to. He smiled. _Children these days...heh, I almost miss _my – "Mou, Fuuko-han, you were included in the 'minna-han' bit…"

Sending him another dark look, the former Fuujin-wielder pulled her textbook closer to her and roughly flipped through it. As he watched her patiently, waiting until she got to the page, he noticed that she continued flipping. It struck him only a second later. "Page 347, Fuuko-han…" he reminded. Another dark look later, Fuuko had opened it to the necessary page. "Great. Now, as of today, and for the next two to three weeks, I guess, we'll be – "

"Sensei, we can't do _this_ unit."

"…And why ever _not,_ Nerd-han?"

"It's Unit 6."

"…And?"

"And?"

"…And?"

"We need to finish Units 4 and 5 _before_ starting Unit 6!" There was a short silence in the labs as most people either groaned or took the opportunity to at least catch a few minutes of sleep, or just stared at the teacher who had a small vein ticking on the side of his head.

"_We_ don't need to do any such thing, Nerd-han," said the teacher, cheerfully. "Now put a sock in it, will ya? J-sensei knows what he's doing!"

"J-sensei?" echoed one of the boys.

"Hai."

"What does it stand for?" The teacher grinned.

"What do you _think_ it stands for?"

"Uh…John? James…?"

"…Er, no."

"Junichiro?" J-sensei clutched his heart, looking horrified.

"If that _was_ my name, I think I'd have killed myself a _long_ time ago! Such a _boring_ name…"

"Humph, I bet it stands for something like joker, since that's what you seem to be…"

"Nerd-han! How did you _guess?_"

"W-what?"

"Joker – the 'J' stands for Joker!" There was a rather stunned silence the room, in which a snort coming from the last table was heard. Joker pouted. "What? Nobody likes my name…?"

"Er…of course we do, sensei…" said Toru, sweat-dropping.

"Hai! I think it's a really _sexy_ name…" added one of the girls seated with Masako. The boy seated behind her snorted.

"Do you think Batman's a 'sexy' name too?" She shot him a foul glare. Realizing that the control of the lesson was slowly being taken away from him, Joker cleared his throat loudly. Sighing heavily as no-one took any notice of him, he leaned heavily against the teacher's table that was behind him. As he did so, his hand accidentally brushed a beaker that the previous teacher had used and left carelessly there. It fell to the ground with a loud crash, startling him enough to make him jump slightly.

More importantly, it got everyone's attention.

"Sensei…you _do_ know that you pay for what you break in the lab, right?"

"I _do?"_

"Yeah."

"…Hai, hai…" he muttered, before forgetting about the broken beaker and turning his attention back to the now silent class. "So…let's start the lesson, shall we?" No-one, except Nerd-han seemed eager to do so, and to be honest, neither did he, but he had a job to do, right? "The first thing that we need to learn is wave motion. Now, as you can see in the diagram in your books, there are two kinds of wave motion; Transverse and Longitudinal. Transverse waves are… … … "

**At the same time:**

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Ishida-sensei." The elderly lady smiled ruefully at the tall, long-haired boy standing outside the staffroom.

"Gomen, Mikagami-kun," she said, "But he's not here."

"He's…not?"

"No."

"But…he's supposed to be here. He told me specifically to meet him at this time on Monday."

"Ah, you don't know what happened to him?"

"Something happened to him?" The lady nodded.

"Hai," she said, sighing, "Takao – that is, Ishida-sensei – met with an accident two days ago. He's not in school."

"Is he alright?"

"Well, we're not sure yet, but apparently, he'll be away from school _and_ teaching for at least the next six months." She saw the boy's eyes widen and nodded, mistaking the reason behind it. "I know, it's terrible, isn't it? And Takao never did anything to deserve this…"

"I see…" Sensing the not too pleased note in the 'A' grade student's voice, the elderly teacher shot him a questioning glance.

"Is something wrong, Mikagami-kun?" she asked.

"…I was just wondering who'll be covering his classes…" He didn't take much notice of the teacher's somewhat bright smile.

"Oh, we've just hired a simply _wonderful_ young man for the Physics department. Well, he was supposed to join us next term, but because of Takao's accident, he was hired early." She positively beamed as she spoke. "I don't know much about him since I'm not in the Physics department, but from what I've heard, he's supposed to know his stuff pretty well."

"I see; that's good then." He bowed politely at the teacher. "Thank you for your time." With that, he turned around and walked away briskly, hoping that this new replacement teacher would be just as good as Ishida Takao-sensei. Yes, the old man may be frightfully boring and unenthusiastic about the subject, but he certainly knew his stuff. And that was what counted at the end of the day.

**At the end of the lesson:**

"And _do_ come back tomorrow! I think I can actually start to enjoy this job!" he called cheerily, as he watched the students stand up while packing their belongings in their bags.

"We have to admit, J-sensei, this lesson was tons more interesting than Ishida-sensei's ones…" said Ryosuke, grinning at him. "I mean, it's not everyday that we actually _learn_ something in class, as opposed to going to some teacher outside of school…"

"Ahahaha…you flatter me, Ryosuke…"

"Plus," said Kyoshi, joining in, "It's not everyday that we get to see Ryoko effectively _shut up_ in class; I mean, she's _always_ going about like she's the next Einstein…or Newton. Or something." He grinned. "And I like the name Nerd-han…"

"See ya, sensei!" called Yuki, as she ran out of class.

"Ja!" Joker watched as the students filed out of the room for a while, before turning his attention to the teacher's desk behind him. He began collecting his own belongings which ranged from textbooks, scrap-paper, pens and pencils to a couple of wrapped chocolates. _Eh…why do I have chocolates…? _He shrugged as he took one. _Who cares…might as well try one. _He unwrapped one of the milky chocolates when he sensed a presence behind him and whirled around, only to be met by – he gulped – the Three Gigglers, as he liked to call them. "…Y-yes?"

"Sensei…we girls just wanted to tell you just how _much fun_ today's lesson was," said Masako, smiling at him, "I mean, for a new teacher, it was brilliant; you got along so well with the class. Didn't he, girls?"

"Hai," agreed Etsuko, chewing her bottom lip.

"I'm sure the rest of the year is going to be _so much fun_…" added Rei, fiddling with the earring on her right ear. As one, the three girls shot him…what he guessed were supposed to be seductive smiles. By this time, of course, he was pushing himself into the teacher's desk so much that he might as well just sit down on it. But that wouldn't work – it would only give the girls…ideas.

"Uh…I…ano…" he broke off as Masako laughed.

"Aw, are you _flustered_, sensei?"

"M-me? Of course not; what makes you say that?"

"Why do you wear a hat, sensei?"

"What?" He winced as his back finally protested at being pressed too hard onto the table.

"Why do you wear that hat?" repeated Masako. "We'd _really_ like to see your face…and your eyes…so…" she reached out towards his head. He held a hand out, as though defending himself and a smirk made his features more…mysterious.

"Gomen, Masako-han, but I don't think I'm going to let you do that," he said. "The hat is a part of my…nature, so it _stays_ on my head." He cocked his head to a side as he heard the second bell ring, indicating that students going to classes after it would be marked as late. "I think you should all go for your next class, don't you?" He hoped they would leave. He really did.

"But…you'd get us out of trouble, wouldn't you, J-sensei?" asked Etsuko, batting her eyelids at him.

"Me?" Joker laughed. "Sorry hun, but that's not going to happen." He shook his head. "I suggest you girls _go_. Before something bad happens." The moment he said it, he regretted it.

"Bad?" asked Rei. "Why, what do you plan on doing to us, sensei?" He bit inside, on his lower lip. Why, _why_ did these girls have to take things the _wrong_ way? _Calm down…caaaalm down…remember the good old Uruha days...when being calm helped in missions and stuff…_He stopped. _Aaah…but I never _was_ calm, was I?_

"Nothing. I just…uh, have something very important that I need to do," he said, clearing his mind as his eyes scanned the empty lab for any source of help. He found none, except for the figure standing at the back, looking disgusted and amused. _Ah, the irony of it all. Should I stick with these three and be tortured, or should I opt for dealing with _her_…and be tortured anyway?_

"What important thing?"

"Fuuko-han." He rephrased what he said almost immediately. "I have something important to talk to her about. So, if you three girls would kindly give me some_ space_…"

"Kirisawa? What could you possibly want to talk to her about?"

"None of your business, Masako," said a cool voice from behind her. The three girls glared at Fuuko, who didn't look the slightest bit affected. "Can we talk here, or is there some place more private, _sensei?_"

"Oh, there's no need; stay here for all we care," said Masako, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, whacking Joker's face as she did so. _Itai…_ "It's not like _you_ have anything to offer sensei…or _any_ man…" She shot Joker a sweet smile. "Come on girls." The moment the three left the lab, Joker all but collapsed on the ground in relief.

"Fuuko-han!" he exclaimed, teary-eyed as he grasped her hands in his and held them to him, "Arigato! You have _no_ idea how much I owe you…how much I'm in you debt. If you hadn't come and – ooof." He stepped away from her, clutching his head whilst she rubbed her elbow.

"What _is_ your head made of? Steel?" she asked, darkly. He grinned at her.

"Nope; the finest quality of skin, brain and bones _ever_ to exist in this world," he said, when he noticed the now melting chocolate in his hands.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here? You're supposed to be with everyone _else._ With Neon, Raiha-kun and the freaking _Uruha_. Are you here to _spy_ on us? Or to do anything else? If you are, let me tell you this. Even though we don't have our madougu anymore, we're not going to let you guys do whatever you want, OK?" Fuuko stopped. "Well?" she snapped, impatiently.

"…Here, have a chocolate." She stared at the slightly melted chocolate in the hand that was held out to her, before glaring at him. He chuckled. "It's not _poisoned_, Fuuko-han. It's just chocolate; surely you won't resist chocolate?" Seeing the glare darkening, he hurriedly slipped the chocolate into his own mouth. "Mmm…it's delicious. You sure you don't – "

"_Yes_, I'm sure," said Fuuko, fighting the urge to knock the man into a bloody pulp. _Geez, Kurei, _how_ did you put up with him_?

"The same way everyone else put up with me; my personality and I grew on them," said Joker, making Fuuko realize that she had said her thoughts aloud loud. He grinned at the startled expression on her face, before looking around the lab. "Maa…it feels really good, you know? To be doing something normal for a change…"

Fuuko raised her eyebrows. "Normal? Well…I guess…but it's _definitely_ not normal to have you as a…_teacher_…" She sighed. "C'mon Joker, tell me what's going on; _why are you here?_"

"Since the Uruha was disbanded, I wanted to try new things; and…well, yeah, that's how I ended up here…"

"You actually _want_ to become a teacher?" Joker shrugged easily.

"I don't know…I thought I'd give it a shot for a while. If I like it, I'll stay; but if I don't – that is, if I get bored quickly, I'll leave…" He shot her another grin. "But its weird isn't it…to be teaching _you?_" Fuuko bonked him on the head again. "What was that for!"

"Oh god…Recca…he doesn't know about you yet, does he?" Joker looked thoughtful before shaking his head.

"I don't think so. Will I have to teach him?" his eyes widened. "You mean…the whole of the Hokage study here?" Fuuko nodded. "Yanagi-han too?" She nodded again. "Mikagami…? Domon?" His grin widened as she nodded. "Ahahaha…this should be _fun!_ Maybe I _won't_ get easily bored…"

"Maybe I should tell Recca and the others before hand, just in case…"

"Aw, are you _worried_ about _me_, Fuuko-han?"

"Just in case they end up getting expelled from school for trying to kill you." Still smiling, Joker turned to one of the files he had brought in with him, looking for his timetable. Fuuko watched as he looked over it, wondering if he _was_ teaching the rest of the Hokage.

"AAARGH!" She jumped a foot in the air, startled.

"What? _What?" _She watched as Joker started gathering up his stuff hurriedly, not caring whether he was squashing any sheets or not. "_What!"_

"I have a class now; _and I'm 10 minutes late!"_ Sending the desk one last glance, he turned his back to it. "I'll see ya in class tomorrow, Fuuko-han," he said, as he somehow managed to throw something at her. She caught it deftly, a gimlet already in her hands to throw at _him_ – in case – when she saw it was a chocolate.

"What…?"

"Present for you! Ja!" with that, he ran as fast as he could, outside the lab. Fuuko stared after him for a moment before staring at the chocolate in her hands. _Well…maybe this whole thing will…makes things more interesting around here…?_

**Meanwhile:**

Mikagami Tokiya, silent and emotionless as he _seemed_, didn't like being forced to wait. Well, he didn't like a lot of things, but being made to _wait_ for something, or someone had never been something that pleased him. He had been somewhat curious about the new, replacement Physics teacher that he had heard about earlier…had wanted to see how he would teach them, and if it had any effect on his normally stupid class. In truth, he had just been curious to see if the new teacher knew his stuff. From what he had heard, he was _supposed _to, but he had wanted to see it for himself.

And the stupid idiot was _late._ Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noticed that he was 10 minutes late. The look on his face would have caused the poor cluck to freeze, and then shatter into numerous shards of ice…but, luckily, it was an inanimate object. It wasn't _alive,_ and wouldn't be affected.

But he could not say the same thing for the replacement teacher, _should_ he decide to turn up.

**A/N**

Phew, that was way longer than chapter one, wasn't it? Oh well. I included this bit with Mikagami coz he wasn't in the first chapter…and I felt bad about that. Heh, and after this, we'll have the reactions of the rest of the gang!

Hope it was interesting, please review!

Till chapter 3,

Siriusgirl1


	3. He Can't Be a Threat, can He?

**A/N**

I'm really sorry about the delay, but I think I'm getting some kind of viral-flu or something – curse the vile things! I haven't been able to concentrate properly either… Heh, but hopefully, it should go away soon. I'm really glad that people appreciate this fic…and I only hope that I won't let anyone down…

Just want to say thank-you to:

**Shenhui: **Heh, I know. Poor Joker, having to deal with those girls – I kind of feel bad for him, but…oh well. I made up my mind about the pairing! It sounds good to me…the only problem being I don't know how I can work it into the story _properly._ Having said that…well, let's just wait and see, shall we? Mustn't reveal too much!  Sorry about the delayed chapter, though, and thanks loads for the review!

**Facadephazzad: **Heheh, I like your name…rolls off nicely… Ahem, anyways, thanks a lot for the review. I know…I'm sure Neon would have loved to watch him being…uh, _disturbed_ by the girls. I only wish _I_ had a teacher like Joker! Hope you enjoy chapter 3!

**Chapter Three: He can't be a threat, can he?**

****

His expressionless face was as cold as stone when the door to the classroom finally opened, and as a blur sped through it, stopping at the teacher's desk. Glancing at the clock again, he scowled. _That's 17, no, 18 minutes late…_ The displeased expression still on his face, he turned his eyes onto the man who had just entered, watching distastefully as he noisily dropped the books in his arms on the desk. _He's wearing a hat? Is that even allowed? _He watched as the man tried to sort his stuff out. _Not only is he late, but he's not organized at all. _His blue eyes narrowed further. _And is he talking to himself…?_

It took quite a bit of his resolve to _stay_ in his seat when the man finally turned around; to stay in his seat instead of looking for something sharp to inflict injury on him with. _What the…? _

"Ohayo!" exclaimed the light-haired man, cheerfully. Although the hat covered his eyes, the rest of his face was quite visible to the now bewildered class. Seeing the lack of enthusiasm, the man's shoulders sagged a bit. "Ano…I know I'm late for the lesson…sorry about that! I just, uh, had a few things to take care of…"

Knowing the man's _background_, the famous 'A' grade student cringed. He_ had a few things to take care of? 'School' things or…'Uruha' things? _It registered in his head only then that the rest of his class had gone oddly quiet. Taking his eyes off the man in front of him for a moment, he glanced quickly around him. His classmates were just staring open-mouthed at the man.

"Uh…_who_ are you?" asked one of the boys seated in the back of the class, curious. Looking back at the 'teacher', the long-haired student saw that he looked positively relieved that _someone_ had said something.

"J-sensei!"

"…J-sensei…?"

"Hai!"

"_J-sensei?"_

"Hai! Well, it's actually _Joker_-sensei, but I like being called J-sensei too!"

"…_J-Joker-_sensei…?"

"Hai!"

"And, er, _what_ are you doing _here_?" questioned another one of the male students, raising his eyebrows. The man looked startled, before he laughed lightly.

"Ano, isn't it obvious?" he asked, before sighing inwardly at the blank looks he received from the whole class. Sensing a somewhat _hostile_ presence as well as a piercing glare, his eyes fell on who the two were coming from. The light-haired student continued to bore holes into him. _Well, well, well…it's Ice-block-han himself…_ The 'nervous-new-teacher' attitude of his disappeared completely as he stared at the student. "MI-KA-GA-MI-HAN!" The rest of the class jumped, startled at the sudden cheerful exclamation. It registered in their heads _what_ the exclamation had been about, and they turned to stare at the 'A' grade student.

"…………"

"Ne, Mikagami-han! It's been a _loooooooong_ time, yes? How've you been? Any girl-friends? Hmm? Hmmm?" asked J-sensei, grinning. "Miki-han always talks about you – quite the heart-throb you were, Mikagami-han." Mikagami's classmates sweat-dropped as they saw the look he gave the teacher.

"…………"

"Ahaha, silent as ever, eh, Mikagami-han? Oh come _on_, tell me how you've been doing, will ya? I haven't seen ya in _ages_ after all!" He tilted his head to a side as he saw Mikagami's mouth move. "Hmm? Sorry, what was that? I missed it."

"Good," said Mikagami, icily, as he heard his classmates start whispering to each other. He didn't even _want_ to know what theories they were coming up with, about him and the clown standing at the front of the class. Ignoring his classmates, he sent the man one of his _deadliest_ glares ever. It was the glare he used on Mokuren, after rescuing Koganei in the 2nd round of the Urabutousatsujin. To the…clown's credit, he wasn't the slightest bit fazed by it. _I guess that's what comes from being one of Kurei's Jyushinshuu? _

Pouting, the man turned his attention away from Mikagami, and back to the rest of the class. "Well, minna-han…what exactly do you know about Physics?" He was met with more blank stares. "Um, OK…how about I rephrase that…what's the last unit you covered?" He sweat-dropped as the blank-stares continued. "…What's the last thing you remember learning for Physics?" He was getting a _tad_ bit worried now. "Please tell me you learnt _something_…?"

"The last thing we learnt about were the Gas Laws," said Mikagami, coldly. _As a 'teacher' shouldn't he have researched what we did before?_

"Ah, really? That's brilliant!" exclaimed Joker, looking relieved. "I was really worried that I'd have to go through that _boring_ unit with you! Hmm…let's see…" he grabbed a text-book in his hands. "So, that means we should start…"

"The Advanced Unit on Circuits."

"Yes, Mikagami-han, you're quite right." Joker grinned. "No wonder Miki-han and the girls can't stop talking about you!" He dropped the text-book on the ground in alarm as the screaming began.

"Miki-han!"

"Girls!"

"Who _are_ they?"

"That's the _second_ time he mention 'Miki-han'…"

"And how do they know our Mikagami-kun?"

"How _dare_ they try and take _our_ Mikagami-kun away from us!"

"Who are those girls? Tell us!"

"Uh…I – I don't know…r-really…I just…uh…" Joker stopped, scratching his head awkwardly, before turning to the ice-block himself. "Quite the popular one, aren't you, 'Kagami-han?"

"…What did you just call me?"

"'Kagami-han."

"No."

"No? But…I like it!"

"No."

"'Kagami-han, it suits you – it really does. Plus, 'Mikagami-han' is way too long…"

"I _don't _care."

"Please Kagami-han? Pretty please? With an iced cherry on top? Please? Please? Please?"

"I _said – _"

" – OK, OK, calm down, geez…" grumbled the teacher, looking down at text-book. _Mou, I _really_ wonder how he and the rest of the lively Hokage worked together._ A smile formed on his lips as he watched the 'A' grade student look somewhat lazily towards the window. _Hmm…maybe I should…? Nah…I shouldn't…Oh what the heck, it'll be fun if I - _

"Sensei…?" He looked up, and his hidden-eyes fell on the student who was shooting him a raised-eyebrow glance.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you staring at Mikagami?" Somewhat startled, the teacher fumbled to maintain his grip on the book that had been released from his hands automatically, upon hearing the question.

"_Eh!"_ he shook his head frantically. "I'm not!"

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"You were."

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Was _not!_"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, dammit!"

"No, baka!"

"You can't call me a baka, _baka_!"

"Oh I _can_ call you whatever I want – teacher's privilege – _baka-han_."

"What? Hey – " The loud sound in the classroom effectively stopped the argument. Mikagami was sitting upright in his seat, a clenched fist resting firmly on the table, where it had been brought down with a vengeance. He shot the light-haired teacher an icy look.

"You," he said, "Are supposed to be _teaching._" Another icy look hurled itself at Joker. "Stop being _immature _and _do your job."_ Joker could only raise an eyebrow – which wasn't seen, of course, as he heard giggles and sighs coming from the girls in the class.

"Would you just look at him?"

"He knows _exactly_ what he wants, doesn't he?"

"Yeah…mou, _I_ want a man who knows what he wants…"

"And he's just so…so…awesome!"

"Ah, of _course_, you're right," he said, raising his voice a little to be heard over the giggling girls. (What was _up_ with giggling girls? He shuddered as he remembered the set in his earlier class.) _Hmm, maybe I should introduce The Three-Gigglers to Mikagami-han. If I'm lucky, they'll fall for _him_ and leave _me_ alone._ When he cleared his throat a moment later, he was surprised to see that he had the attention of the whole class. "Let's being the lesson, shall we?" He was sure he heard a few groans. "Hmm, let's see…Advanced Circuits; it's actually quite an – " He sighed inwardly. "'Kagami-han, does there happen to be some amazing phenomenon that you just _can't_ take your eyes off hovering outside the window, or am I just boring you?"

"What do you think?"

"Mou, 'Kagami-han – " Joker raised his hands defensively in front of him, still holding the textbook, as he saw the stony glare that was being directed at him. "Hai, _hai,_ I get the point; no calling you 'Kagami-han'…" Mikagami inwardly let out a relieved sigh. _That_ had gone easier than he had expected it to. "Now, let's _really_ continue with the lesson…" Joker allowed a small smile to form on his face. "Open your textbook and at least _try_ and look like you're paying attention, will you?" He only received an indifferent glance in reply. "Have it your way, Mikaga – _oh! _Oh! I just came up with a cutesy nickname!" He looked extremely pleased with himself. "I won't keep you in suspense; Mika-han! Or…do you prefer _Toki_-han?"

The rest of the class could have sworn that the temperature in the class dropped by a couple of dozen degrees.

**Some time later:**

The moment the bell – signaling the end of school – rang, students eagerly dashed out of the classrooms they were in; this was nothing unusual. Usually, the former Fuujin-wielder would just follow her classmates out the door, not bothering to zoom out of the room first, as there really was no point. Contrary to popular belief, she didn't really _hate_ school…she just got _bored_ of it at times. This particular day, however, the brown-haired girl forcefully pushed past her classmates, earning protests and not-too-nice grumbles. She ignored them; _those_ didn't matter. She just _had_ to find everyone…and tell them about her Physics lesson.

Reaching the stairs, she groaned aloud when she saw the students cramped on them, taking their own sweet time. _Can they go any _slowerMuttering under her breath, she turned around, only to see that students had gathered behind her as well. Scowling as she turned forward, her green eyes caught sight of the banister. A grin formed on her face.

Two minutes and sliding down the banister later, she was finally out of the main school building, looking around impatiently for her friends. She clutched her bag tightly in her hands as her frustration grew. "Mou, where _are_ they when I _really_ need them?"

"Talking to yourself now, monkey?" She whirled around, startled.

"_Don't_ sneak up on me like that."

"Excuse-me? Don't think you're worth the time or effort." He was in a foul mood, and _really_ didn't think he would be able to tolerate the loud monkey standing before him.

"Look, I'm not – "

" – As much as I'd _love_ to waste my time and breath speaking to you, I'm not in the mood, so leave me alone." Fuuko gaped at the light-haired male in front of her. What was _his_ problem?

"Firstly," she started, hotly, "It was _you_ who – "

"Fuuko-chan, Mikagami-sempai…" The two turned around at the sound of the familiar soft voice.

"Yanagi-chan, thank _goodness!_" exclaimed Fuuko, a smile immediately replacing the dark look that had been on her face as she spoke to Mikagami. "What _took_ you so long? And where're Recca and Domon?" Yanagi smiled.

"Gomen," she said, "But our teacher kept us in for an extra minute." She was surprised to see the semi-anxious expression on her friend's face. "Fuuko-chan, is something wrong?"

"Well…I – I'm not _sure_…" stuttered the brown-haired girl, looking a bit confused. "I mean, well, it doesn't _seem_ like anything bad will come out of this, seeing how we've all lost our madougu and stuff. Plus, the Uruha was disbanded, wasn't it?" As Yanagi glanced at Mikagami while Fuuko continued mumbling to herself, she saw him looking at the girl with a somewhat interested expression on his face.

"Why are you suddenly talking about the Uruha?" asked Mikagami, quietly. Fuuko glanced up at him.

"Uh…well – "

"Oh! That reminds me, you will _not_ believe what happened to me today!" exclaimed Yanagi, clapping her hands together as the mention of the 'Uruha' reminded her of something. Both Fuuko and Mikagami turned to look at the girl.

"What?" asked Fuuko, slowly.

"Well, I had Physics before this…and, well, we were all waiting for Ishida-sensei – " she stopped here as she smiled at Fuuko, remembering their conversation during break. " – but some _other_ teacher walked in, saying that sensei had a small accident and won't be teaching for six months." She paused. "Do you know _who_ the replacement teacher is?"

"Joker?"

"Joker." Yanagi stared at her two friends for a moment, wondering why they looked rather disgruntled, before nodding.

"How did you know?"

"How do you _think_ I know?"

"Huh?"

"I had Physics with him, _monkey._"

"Oh."

"He was _so_ good!" interrupted Yanagi, "As a teacher, I mean. I know I reprimanded Recca-kun when he was saying stuff about Ishida-sensei, but J-sensei is a really, really good teacher. And the class _loves_ him…he's just so…so…" her voice trailed off. "Ano…why are you staring at me like that…?"

It was Mikagami who spoke first. "Yanagi-san, don't get too carried away; he _is_ an ex-member of the Uruha after all." Yanagi's face fell.

"Sou…" she said, "But…well, he's not really _bad_ is he? He never really _was_ bad, even during the Urabutousatsujin…"

"Have you forgotten what he did to Saicho?" asked Fuuko, curiously.

"No, Fuuko-chan, I haven't…" said Yanagi, "But – " she stopped, thinking carefully about what she was going to say. "Well, Kaoru-kun didn't hate him…so I'm going to trust his judgment on this. After all, it was _him_ who was affected the most by what Joker did."

"But, we cannot forget the fact that he _was_ a member of the Jyushinshuu…" said Mikagami, giving Yanagi a soft smile. "Do not let his behaviour cover up his for his earlier actions."

"I think you're overreacting a bit, Mi-chan," said Fuuko, surprising herself. "Well, yes, he _is_ linked to the Uruha…but, don't you remember what Kurei said, on that day? He disbanded the Uruha before he went back into the past." She shrugged. "And we haven't been troubled by them all _this_ time, so how can we be sure that they'll start now?"

"…Do you really want to take that risk?"

"It's not a _risk_, Mi-chan…I mean, he's our Physics teacher – it's not too bad when you actually think about it, right?" questioned Fuuko, her hand fiddling with the choker she wore around her neck, before turning back to Yanagi. "How did he react when he saw you, Yanagi-chan?" Yanagi smiled as she remembered.

"Well…………"

**Flashback:**

"_Hello there everyone! Now, before anyone asks; my name's J-sensei, you can call me Joker-sensei if you insist, and I'm going to be your Physics teacher for a while. Until Ishida-han returns." The light-haired man paused and looked at the students seated before him. "Uh…is there something wrong…?" _

"_You're wearing a hat."_

"_Oh, right." He paused. "Is that wrong…?" The student snorted._

"_You're not allowed to wear hats in school. It's a school rule." _

"_Oh." He grinned. "Well, that rule doesn't apply to me. Now, to make things – " he paused as he sensed something odd in the class. In all the classes he had been in before, he had sensed a mixture of emotions coming from the students, ranging from pure boredom, eagerness, cheerfulness and, he gulped, attraction. He had never sensed the emotion of fear…and yet, he could feel it clearly in this class. It wasn't too strong, which meant that it was coming only from one or two students. His hidden eyes quickly scanning the classroom, they fell on the person responsible for this foreign emotion; a currently pale and trembling brown-haired girl. He raised an eyebrow. _Why is she afraid of me?_ "Ano…" he started, smiling, "Is something wrong?" _

_He knew what was wrong as soon as the girl looked up at him, and as he saw the pair of frightened brown-eyes. _Sakoshita Yanagi…_ He grimaced. _Were we really that bad? To make her tremble so much as my mere presence? _Shaking his head, he gave her one last smile, hoping to appease her a bit, before turning back to the entire class and starting the day's lesson._

_Half an hour later as he walked around the class while the students were busy answering two questions, he inconspicuously made his way to the girl's table. He had glanced at her occasionally while he had been explaining the new unit, and had sensed and seen her fear; which didn't please him at all. Even now, as she attempted to answer the questions, he could see her right hand shake slightly. Seeing the shadow on her book, she looked up, her eyes wide. _

"_S-sensei…" there was a slightly high-pitched tone in her voice. He put on a kind smile. _

"_Yanagi-han…" _This has to be the first time someone's been this afraid of me. _Glancing around the class once, to make sure that no-one was listening, he turned his attention back to her. "There's something I need to tell you." He saw her eyes widen more. "Yanagi-han, you have no reason to fear me. I know that you probably won't believe me – and why should you, after what we did in the past? – but…you must understand, I am here, in this school, simply to teach." _

_He sighed. "The Uruha's not planning anything, concerning you or the rest of the Hokage," he stopped, smiling as he remembered his encounters with two of the Hokage earlier in the day. "Heck, there is _no_ Uruha; it was disbanded, remember?" He looked at her kindly. "I do not mean you any harm, Yanagi-han…I'm just here to teach Physics. Do you believe me?" The girl was silent for a moment, as she chose to stare at him for a moment or two. Then, as though realizing she was staring, she immediately bowed her head. _

"_Gomen…" she whispered, "It's just…I didn't expect – "_

"_I understand," said Joker, as she stopped suddenly. "And I understand that you won't feel completely at ease for some time…" He stopped there simply because he didn't know what else to say. If he was being honest, he could handle people like Fuuko and Mikagami any day; they didn't fear him, and they weren't afraid to say what was on their mind. He unconsciously rubbed his head where Fuuko had smashed her elbow earlier. _I'd rather deal with Fuuko-han than Yanagi-han any day…even if it means me getting beaten to a pulp.

"_I'll do my best, Joker-san – no, Joker-sensei…" said Yanagi, shyly. "It's not like you hurt me in any way…if you really think about it, it was Mori Koran who hurt me." Joker's face darkened at the mention of the vilest man he knew, before it brightened. _

"_Spoken like a true Hokage member!" he exclaimed, as he patted her head. "Now answer those questions, Yanagi-han…if you fail Physics, I'm sure that Recca-han will be after my hide." Smiling, Yanagi returned to her work, just as he turned and walked around the class again._

**End of Flashback**

"See? He probably doesn't mean any harm, Mi-chan," said Fuuko, once Yanagi finished. "I think we should stop being paranoid." Mikagami crossed his arms over his chest.

"I say its better being paranoid than regretting our actions later."

"Mi-chan, the whole battle with them is _over!_ There is nothing that they want from us anymore! Yanagi-chan doesn't even _have_ her healing powers…" pointed out Fuuko. "Besides, Yanagi-chan said he's a good teacher…maybe that _is_ all he came here to do." She refrained from adding that he had told her that he'd stay until he grew bored of the job. Knowing Mikagami, he'd take it the wrong way.

"Did you think he was a good teacher too, Fuuko-chan?" Fuuko sweat-dropped.

"Uh…well, I…erm…" Yanagi gave her friend an accusatory look.

"You weren't paying any attention, were you?"

"Ahaha…I guess not…"

"Fuuko-chan! If you _don't_ start listening in class, how do you expect to sit the exams?"

"Oh, I'll manage, don't worry Yanagi-chan…"

"…As if having three monkeys in school wasn't enough, they _had_ to add another one to the mix…" Fuuko's expression darkened again, before she turned to Mikagami.

"Who, Joker?" He nodded as Fuuko snorted. "He's _worse_ than a monkey…" she mused. "He's just stupid…and cheerful…and always has this silly smile on his face, and – "

" – How was your lesson with him, Mikagami-sempai?" asked Yanagi, seeing that he didn't look too pleased. (Well, that was an understatement; he looked as though he'd like to wrap his hands around Joker's neck and give him a slow and painful death).

"He was being an idiot; as usual."

"What did he do?" asked Fuuko, curiously. "Mi-chan?"

"Nothing…" mumbled Mikagami, as he remembered the names he had been given during the lesson. _If he calls me Toki-han again, I swear to God I'll chop him up into a thousand pieces and feed what's left of him to some wild animal or the other._ Yanagi and Fuuko warily took a step back from the former Ensui-wielder as they sensed the murderous aura around him.

"Uh…maybe we should…go, Yanagi-chan…?"

"H-hai," said Yanagi, nodding. "Ja, Mikagami-sempai…" With a last worried look in his direction, she followed her brown-haired friend.

**A/N**

Phew…I'm glad that's over. Heh, looks like Mi-chan doesn't like being called 'Mika-han' or 'Toki-han'! Btw, I have a question for you; do you want to see Recca and Domon's reactions to the amazing Joker-sensei in the next chapter, or would you like me to just briefly mention it and then move on with the story? I wouldn't mind either...

Well, see ya with the next chapter!

Siriusgirl1


End file.
